1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device for disabling locking using an object and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since an electronic device can store important data such as a large-capacity address book, business data, personal banking information, etc., it is important to lock the screen of the electronic device. Locking is enabled in the electronic device by a user to ensure security by using a password or pattern matching.
However, there is a problem in that security is weakened when locking is enabled using the conventional pattern matching. For example, a pattern can be easily recognized by an unauthorized person by just glancing at the screen while the user disables the locking of the electronic device, which is a violation of individual privacy.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need for a method for disabling locking to improve security while rapidly disabling the locking enabled in an electronic device.